Flight of a Dove
by magicalmoments
Summary: Ginny marries Harry, but she realizes that she and her child are endangered by him. She flees, bringing their child with her. Years later, Harry can control himself, but can Ginny accept him? Can she turn away from the life she has begun to live?
1. Fearful Flight

Flight of the Dove 

_Disclaimer: JK Rowling created this story's characters, not me._

Chapter 1: Fearful Flight 

-------

_You will always be my little dove. Peaceful and kind to everyone. But remember, all doves fly away. All doves must take flight during their lives. And only sometimes do they fly back._

-------

A red-headedwoman crept silently through the woods, cradling a sleeping young girl with red hair curling atop her head. She looked back behind her at what she had left behind.

"Goodbye, Harry Potter," she whispered quietly. "Someday I will return."

She continued into the woods and through the pastures without turning back once more. But behind every tree, beyond every bend in the road, she expected to see him. She expected to feel his hand connect with her face with such force that she fell to the ground, her baby falling from her grasp. He was a danger not only to her own life, but to their child: Rachel Colleen Potter. She sighed. Even naming the baby had not gone smoothly.

_Ginny laid in the hospital bed, breathing heavily and preparing herself for the contractions to come. _

"_Harry?" she whispered weakly. "What shall we name her?"_

"_Harriet. Harry for short," he said without hesitation. _

_Ginny frowned. "I wanted her to be named after me. With Harry or James as a middle name."_

"_Why is everything about you, Ginny? Huh? Why does every bloody thing have to be about you?"_

"_Harry, dear, it's not that… I mean, you want her named after you too, don't you?"_

"_Oh, I see. Blame me, like you always do. Fine, just name it whatever you want and be done with it."_

_Ginny had tears in her eyes. "She's not an it, Harry. She's a human being! She's our child!"_

_Then the first contraction came. She cried out. Instantly Harry was by her side again, holding her hand, comforting her as if nothing had happened. _

Ginny sighed. That's how it all started with Harry. His moodiness came back from his 5th year at Hogwarts, and it progressively got worse. Eventually, after 2 years, he practically gave their baby a concussion, knocked Ginny out for a few minutes. After the incident, however, he was strangely apologetic. That's how it always was. Ginny frowned again. It seemed strange that after the fact Harry was so apologetic and sorry for his actions. It was almost as if he didn't mean to do it, but somehow couldn't stop himself. Like having a monster inside.

Ginny muffled a scream as a sudden snap rang out in the night. She felt her heart pounding heavily in her chest and held her breath fearfully. She'd half expected the snap to be the sound of skin against skin… Harry's hand against their child's back. But it was only the sound of her foot snapping a twig in half, nothing more.

She walked faster now, and with less caution. She was far enough from their house and far enough into the deep woods for Harry not to notice her, so she walked quicker. She did not like these woods one bit. They seemed to engulf her in their shadows.

Finally she reached a creek in the woods and drank deeply. She let Rachel drink from her hands too, and then stood up slowly. The cozy cottage that had once been her home was not in sight anymore. Trees were everywhere, blocking her view of anything around. Trees. For miles and miles. Trees held memories for her that she wished now that she could forget. They meant nothing anymore to her. She and Harry were through.

_Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all had a free period just before lunch on a warm spring day. So they all went out for a walk around in the beautiful weather. Soon Harry realized that Hermione and Ron weren't with them anymore. He grinned shyly._

"_I guess Ron and Hermione went off on a snogging session, did they?" Harry said with a smile._

"_Guess so," Ginny said looking at the trees surrounding her. They had entered the Forbidden Forest cautiously to make sure no one had seen them. The Forest was, of course, Forbidden. _

_Of course it was dangerous in here, but it was beautiful too. The trees were not frightful in the bright day… the sun shone through in little rays at various places, providing warmness and a sense of peace. Even some trees and lush foliage were blossoming little flowers of bright colors._

_Harry picked a small but beautiful red flower with accents of orange along its petals. "This one's my favorite. It's so pretty."_

_Ginny nodded and accepted the flower as Harry held it out to her. "It's beautiful," she said, and stuck the flower in her hair._

"_Just like you," Harry whispered, and suddenly reached over to her and pulled her into a kiss._

_Ginny was shocked at first, but she melted in Harry's warm and loving embrace, and kissed him back lovingly. She rolled on top of him and continued kissing him passionately. Harry stroked her face while not breaking the kiss. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her…_

She could take it no more. Ginny sighed in despair. She still loved him. She always would. But she would only love the man he truly was, not the monster that sometimes controlled his emotions. That monster that leaped out, enraged, in the blink of an eye. Everything would be joyful and splendid one moment, and the next, he would have a yelling fit and lose his temper. Tears came to Ginny's eyes as she recalled the final time that she would ever witness Harry lose his temper. Rachel's second birthday.

_Harry would be home from work in 30 minutes to celebrate Rachel's second birthday. Ginny took Rachel upstairs to put her cute birthday gown on. It was a pale pink fluffy dress with white tights and pink shoes with a tiny strap across them. Ginny put Rachel's red hair in pigtails and tied a pink and white ribbon in each pigtail. They had just gotten back downstairs when Harry arrived home from work. He grinned._

"_And there's my darling Rachel!" he cried and held out his arms to embrace her. She ran toward him._

"_Daddy! Daddy!" she cried happily and allowed herself to be engulfed in her father's arms. Ginny took out the birthday cake and laid it on the table by Rachel's high-chair. Harry and Ginny sat down and began singing. _

"_Happy birthday to you…happy birthday to you…happy birthday our Rachel…happy birthday to you!"_

_Rachel giggled and clapped her tiny little hands excitedly. Then, without warning, she dug her bare hands into the masterpiece and scooped out a handful of the yummy cake. _

_Harry's grin faded immediately. Ginny was still smiling, though she chastised Rachel. _

"_Rachel, manners!" she scolded. "We cut the cake first, sweetie."_

_Rachel shook her head and giggled again. "Mine," she said. Then, she threw one handful of cake at Harry's face. Ginny's grin faded in the blink of an eye, and she tried to calm Harry down, but to no avail. _

"_Rachel, no. No, no. Don't throw cake at Daddy."_

_Rachel's eyes widened at her dad's angry expression. She looked away though, as she busied herself licking the frosting off her fingers. _

_Out of nowhere, Harry's hand reached across the table and slapped Rachel hard in the face. Ginny screamed as the high chair toppled to the ground and Rachel's head banged against the hard-wood floor. Then, Harry's fist punched Ginny in the head and she slumped over as blackness engulfed her vision._

Ginny couldn't hold back her tears any longer. What had happened to the good man that Harry used to be? A little bit into his sixth year, Harry had been able to control his emotions better. Then, suddenly, his outbursts had come back after they had Rachel. There was no other explanation.

The marriage had been a happy one with Ginny being 21, Harry being 22. He had been such a sweet, caring man, and all of his hardships were in the past. He had defeated Voldemort at the end of his seventh year, and although Hagrid's life had been taken during the final battle, Harry eventually learned to move on. Just like he did with Sirius.

A year later, Ginny had their child, Rachel. She and Harry had a great time raising her, but Harry had his 'moments'. Ginny always wondered why he had no outbursts until Rachel was born. It was a huge coincidence, she thought. Nothing more.

Ginny glanced back at what she had left behind. She was tired of Harry's anger and wrath. True, he always seemed genuinely sorry for what he did afterwards… but that did not cover up the fact that he had done what he did, even if it didn't seem like a thing he would do. Maybe someday he would be able to control himself… if that day came, she promised herself that she would go back. If one day Harry was willing and ready to be a better husband and father, she swore to be there for him.

A sudden promise to yourself is easy to make. It takes but a second to make, an hour to question, and a lifetime to forget.

And for Ginny Weasley it was no different. That promise tingled at the back of her mind for years to come, and would never leave her. A promise broken comes back to haunt you. The day she married Dean would be a day that would haunt her forever.

---

Do you like? Should I continue? Sorry if I like writing angst stories!!! Please read and reviewmy other story, If I Should Die Before I Wake. I promise that if I write another story I will try not to write angst. I'LL TRY!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I love reviews. And don't forget to read my other story, which is much further along than this one. Luv ya!

Kelsey


	2. Owl Post

Flight of a Dove

Chapter 2

Owl Post

_Disclaimer: JK Rowling created the world of Harry Potter._

"Happy eleventh birthday, Rachel!" Ginny beamed at her daughter. This was the big year. The year Rachel would attend Hogwarts.

"We're so proud of you!" Dean said smiling. Little 5-year-old Sally was sitting on his lap, giggling from Dean tickling her.

Ginny looked at her two children in admiration. They were both hers, but only one was Dean's. Rachel's red hair as a child had darkened slightly as an influence from her father's hair… but it was still a red-brown color. But her eyes. They were exactly like her father's… those bright green emerald eyes. Ginny couldn't help but be haunted by her former husband's face just when she looked into her daughter's eyes.

But Sally, however, didn't have the green eyes. She had red hair, but almost every other feature took after Dean. Ginny couldn't help but think how different the two children were, one coming from Harry and the other from Dean. But they got along well, and that's what really mattered.

"Make a wish, Rachel!" Ginny said, and Rachel closed her eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath and blowing out all the candles. Ever since Harry had introduced Ginny to the Muggle way of celebrating birthdays, she had fallen in love with it. Every year, each child had a Muggle birthday celebration.

"Cake!" Sally shrieked. "Hurry, cut the cake! Sally is hungry!"

Dean chuckled. Sally loved talking in the 3rd person. "No, Sally, Rachel gets the first piece. Just like your birthday, remember?"

Sally sighed and moped slightly, until Dean tickled her neck again. She smiled. "Well, then Sally comes second!" she said with a solemn expression on her face. Rachel and Ginny burst into laughter.

Ginny shook her head in admiration. Five is a great age, she thought. With Rachel, too. Too bad I was the youngest growing up, she thought. I didn't get to see my siblings at that wonderful age. She pictured Fred and George pulling pranks at age five, and chortled with laughter. Dean raised an eyebrow at her. She shook her head, which meant, 'trust me, you don't want to know.' He nodded, then smiled.

Dean raised his hand childishly. "Then Daddy comes last, because Mommy comes next!"

"Oh, hon, Mommy doesn't have to go next. Why doesn't Daddy take this whopping piece right here? Mum likes the edges, not the corners."

How quickly Ginny had taken in the tradition of a Muggle birthday celebration. Even though Harry and her had celebrated only 2 years, it felt like forever to her. It felt so… so perfect and fit into place wonderfully. She sighed and forced Harry out of her mind. She was determined to be happy the whole day long without sparing him a thought.

Dean must have noticed because he looked at her with a concerned expression on his face. She just shook her head and mouthed 'Harry' to him. He nodded in understanding and took her into an embrace. She felt safe in his arms, safe from Harry's fist. She closed her eyes and listened to Sally shrieking demands.

"Mum, Rachel cut me a middle piece and I wanted a corner! Rachel put it BACK!!! SALLY WANTS A CORNER!"

"Sorry Sally. Do you want this piece or no piece at all?" Rachel teased. Sally's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No, no," she whimpered as Rachel headed for the trash can. "Sally will eat it! NO DON'T THROW IT AWAY!"

Rachel turned around in mock surprise and sat down again. Dean was restraining his laughter at Sally's puppy eyes and took out his wand. With a flick of his wand all the cake slices mixed themselves together. He took a middle piece that happened to now be in a corner.

"There's your corner piece, Sally!" he said grinning. She pouted and gave Dean her best puppy eyes expression. He pretended to ponder her for a second, then gave in. "All right, you can have this piece, if you insist," he said, indicating a corner piece that was now in the middle.

They heard a tap on the window. "Owl post!" Ginny announced, and let two owls in. The first owl had two letters, and settled down on the windowsill. The second owl had one letter and it was addressed to Rachel. There was the unmistakable Hogwarts seal on the back of it. Ginny handed it to her excitedly. Rachel opened it and read the letter. She smiled a smile too big for her face as she scanned the letter.

"I'm going to Hogwarts in two weeks! Mum, Dad! We have to go to Diagon Alley soon and get my school supplies… let's see. I need three sets of plain black work robes, one plain pointed black hat for day wear, one pair of protective gloves made of dragon hide or similar, one black winter cloak with silver fastenings. That's the uniform… the books are _The Standard Book of Spells_, _A History of Magic_, _Magical Theory_, _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_, _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_, _Magical Drafts and Potions_, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, and _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_… then there's other equipment like…"

Sally let out an unmistakable fake yawn so Rachel stopped rambling abruptly. She turned beet red, another trait she inherited from her mother. "Erm, sorry, just a bit excited. May I finish? There's just a bit more." After Dean nodded she continued. "A wand, a pewter standard size two cauldron, a set of glass or crystal phials, a telescope, and a set of brass scales. Oh look, it says students may also bring an owl or a cat or a toad."

"It's all right, Rachel, we know you're excited, dear," Ginny said soothingly. She turned to another letter that was addressed to her. There was no 'from' listed on the front of the letter. She frowned. _Oh, what the hell, _she thought, _it's not a Howler, I might as well open it._ So she did.

And almost instantly she dearly regretted it. Ginny began trembling slightly as she read through the letter. She kept slowly shaking her head back and forth, and she forced the tears not to come. Dean looked at her with concern, and she handed the letter to him with shaking hands.

His eyes darkened visibly. "That prat. He expects to just show up like that and have everything be okay? After all he did to you? Ginny, listen to me. Do you want him there? If you don't, I'll give him what he deserves…"

A single tear fell from her eye. "I don't know. I don't know."

Dean cleared his throat loudly. "Rachel, Sally… upstairs to your rooms please. Now."

"But Daddy, what about the other letter? Is it for Rachel?" asked Sally innocently.

"Just go upstairs. It came with Mum's other letter, so it's hers. Off you go, then." The kids reluctantly walked up the stairs.

Ginny read the letter through in her mind again.

_My dearest Ginny,_

_I have missed you for so long, but as you wished, I have stayed out of your life. It hurts me so, Ginny. I know I may not have been the loving father that you saw in me all those years ago, but I can assure you I have changed my ways. There is an explanation, Ginny. Please, let me explain everything to you over lunch at The Three Broomsticks at noon on Sunday. Please come, Ginny. You have the right to know the truth. I would prefer you come alone, but if you would feel more comfortable, bring Dean along._

_I know it is Rachel's 11th birthday today. Wish her a heartfelt happy birthday from the father she never knew. She doesn't need to know who it's from. Just make sure she hears it. _She_ is what I need to talk about, Gin. In a couple weeks, Rachel will be going off to Hogwarts, and I will hardly have a change to see her again. Please trust me with this. If you think she can handle it, I would like to see her off at King's Cross Station on September 1st. I'm expecting you at lunch this Sunday, Ginny. Please be there. Please. I have changed, and I would like you to trust me again._

_Love,_

_Harry_

"So," Dean whispered, "do you want to go?" 

Ginny bit her lip. After a long pause, she nodded slowly. "I think so," she said, though hesitantly.

Dean took her hand. "I will come, Ginny. If he tries to hurt you, I'll protect you."

Finally, Ginny snapped out of her 'trance'. "No, Dean. This is something I'd like to do myself. Alone. I have a feeling Harry isn't going to try anything. Even in his letter I can sense his violence and harshness seems to have disappeared."

Dean looked troubled. "A letter is hardly sufficient to judge one's character, Gin. I wouldn't trust him if I were you…"

"I'm going, and that is that," Ginny said none too gently. "But I am not bringing Rachel near him anytime soon. She seems happy to forget the horrible memories her real father gave her."

"Ginny, I'm worried, okay? I don't want him to hurt you, or… become too friendly with you," Dean said quickly, then blushed as if he hadn't meant to say it.

Ginny looked at him questioningly about the latter part of his statement, but Dean just shook his head.

"He could become… er… friendly with you, and… well, I don't know. Build up your trust in him, I guess? Yeah. And then he could suddenly hurt you again, Gin," he tried to salvage the situation, but it was too late. Ginny knew for sure that he wasn't telling her what he had meant, but she let it go, much to Dean's surprise and relief.

"Whatever," said Ginny. She tore open the other letter from the same owl, and it was too from Harry. It was a birthday card for Rachel. She quickly scanned it and made sure that no mention of the sender was written on it so she could give it to Rachel. There wasn't.

_Harry's not too dumb, _she thought, _He knows not to push his way back into his daughter's life. He knows not to just show up at my house. He knew to stay out of my life over the years… but he didn't know not to suddenly expect me to allow him to show up at King's Cross Station when Rachel went to Hogwarts. That would be a disaster._

_Or would it, _she mused. _Would it be possible for Rachel to meet her true father without causing trouble? I'll have to ask Harry, _she thought. _I can't wait to see him. It's been so long… I've missed that raven-black out-of-control hair and those emerald green eyes…_

_Stop that! You're married to Dean now, you prat. Besides, you could never love Harry again after what he did. You just can't. Dean is your wonderful husband now. He loves you more than Harry ever did._

_Or does he?_

_Is there something in Harry that I don't know about? Is there some secret that he's ready to tell me now? Can he possibly be right in saying that he's changed? Would he…_

"What are you thinking?" Dean cut into her thoughts. Ginny jumped slightly from being startled. She shook her head a little too quickly.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," she lied quickly. "I think I'll go give this to Rachel and turn in for the night. I'm a bit drowsy today."

Dean frowned but nodded anyway. "All right."

Ginny walked as calmly as she could to the stairs, then once she was out of Dean's sight, she bounded quickly upstairs, her heart pounding. A certain black-haired man would not leave her thoughts, haunting her. But he wasn't scaring her. In fact, she didn't want him to leave. She quickly slid the card under the door to Rachel's room.

As Ginny slowly fell asleep, she dreamed of him. The jet-black haired man who called her name soothingly and stroked her hair softly. The green-eyed beauty that had saved the wizarding world from evil… the Boy Who Lived.

But mostly, the loving husband and father that he really was… that he really could be. And he was ready to try to mend the scars and broken threads between them.

Now she knew. She truly knew now… her heart still belonged to him. Not to Dean… not to anyone else. She belonged to Harry Potter alone. Nothing could ever change that.

The clock on the wall chimed midnight. A new day had begun.

It was Sunday.

---

Okay, so I guess this story isn't that great. But if you like it, please review! Otherwise, I'll probably end up stopping it soon. So if you want more... review.

Kelsey


	3. I Do, I Don't

Flight of a Dove

Chapter 3

I Do, I Don't

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of it! _

_---_

_A/N: The songs included are: I Try by Mary Mary, and The Reason by Hoobastank. Enjoy!_

_---_

Ginny needed some time alone. She was panicking, though she was quite excited to see Harry today. _No, I mustn't think that way. Dean is my husband now. I am committed to him, not to Harry anymore._

Then that dream came back from the night before. Ginny was disgusted with herself. How could she dream such things? _Dean…_ she pictured him in her head… _wonderful Dean._ Harry hadn't been a wonderful husband. He hadn't been anything near a wonderful father.

_But that messy, wonderful black hair…_ she thought before chiding herself. _Those startling emerald green eyes and the lightning bolt scar sure do make him irresistable…_

_STOP THAT! _She practically yelled aloud. _This isn't a date, he isn't going to be snogging you or anything. And besides, I wouldn't want him to be snogging me anyways._ _Then why am I having so much trouble deciding what to wear? And why is it taking so long for me to put on my makeup?_

Ginny growled in frustration. Finally, she just grabbed a pair of tight-fitting low rise flare jeans and a pink and white striped blouse with a pink cami underneath. _I am not changing again, _she informed herself firmly.

After grabbing a quick bite to eat, Ginny was out of the house by eight o'clock in the morning. She left a note to Dean telling him she was going shopping. She needed some time to herself, so she apparated to Diagon Alley and started browsing around. She went to various stores to buy some new clothes, which she desperately needed. _I can't be wearing the same outfit every few days, she thought. Why didn't I realize that before?_ She stopped thinking right there before she could get any ideas about Harry in her head.

Before Ginny knew it, it was already eleven o'clock. She quickly left the store she was at and started window shopping. But something caught the corner of her eye. In a window display case, there was a brilliantly displayed broom. She sighed longingly and pressed her hands against the display window, staring at it…

_The fastest broom out there… a name has yet to be decided._

_A brilliant broom like that has no name_? Ginny thought, rather shocked. The Firebolt had been named right away… as had the Nimbus 2000 and 2001. She would have been happy even with a Nimbus 2000 now, although it was a bit outdated, considering the five brooms that had come out after the Firebolt and before this beauty. Ginny probably could afford a Nimbus 2000 now,but it would be quite an extravagant purchase… plus-

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" said a deep manly voice behind her, and a hand came to rest on her shoulder. Ginny spun around in the blink of an eye.

"Oh, hello Harry," she said, trying to keep from staring at him. He had grown up so much… but the eyes were still the same, gleaming green, as was his sexy, untidy black hair. Ginny forced her eyes down.

"Fancy seeing you here, and nearly an hour before our meeting time," he said smiling warmly. His smile was so welcoming… not like the years before when he had always been smirking coldly. He caught her staring at him again. She blushed and looked at the ground.

"Er, yeah. Thought I'd go shopping a bit," Ginny said.

"Same," Harry said simply, but without seeming short and uninterested. It was amazing how some people could say one word and seem moreinterested than other people who said a sentence that seemed bored with you.

_Dean can't always do that,_ Ginny thought before she stopped herself.

"Would you like to look around for a bit, until noon?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Ginny replied. She felt nervous around him. Her heart was beating in her chest… she just prayed that he wouldn't touch her again. It felt so warm compared to the violence the years before.

Harry gazed at the new broom again. "Can you imagine how it would feel to fly on this?" he asked.

Ginny shook her head. "The best I've flown on is a Comet 260. So obviously I couldn't even dream of it."

Harry laughed, a wonderful, friendly laugh. "You'll have to try my Firebolt sometime. I can't believe you never flew on it."

Ginny grinned shyly. "Well, maybe once or twice."

"I see," Harry said, but he was not angry. "I wish I could buy this broom. I have enough money for it… but I'm not one to spend everything in one purchase. I'm quite happy with my Firebolt right now. Besides, even those are a bit hard to come by, except on professional teams."

There was an awkward silence, but only for a moment. "So have you been hanging out with Ron and Hermione since we last… met?" Ginny asked, not meaning to be rude.

The look on Harry's face made him seem older than his years… as if he was weary and knew he had not lived his life to the fullest. "Yes and no," he said quietly.

Ginny sent him a questioning look, though she didn't want to say anything to seem like she was prying into his life. He caught the look and continued. "After… you left, I secluded myself from everything. I was depressed, Gin." He started walking along slowly, and she followed by his side. "Would you like to hear about everything in the Three Broomsticks? It's nearly noon."

Ginny nodded. "Let's apparate there." With a light 'pop' in the air, they both disappeared and reappeared just outside the Three Broomsticks entrance.

Faint music was playing in the background, and Harry walked up to the waiter.

"Weasley, party of two." Harry said. Ginny shot him a questioning look, but he just rolled his eyes and said, "Tell you later."

Once they were seated and the server took their order, Harry spoke. "If I said I was Harry Potter, people would go crazy. I'd rather let them figure out themselves by looking at me than me practically informing the whole restaurant of my appearance."

Ginny nodded. "That makes sense. So what were you saying earlier?"

Harry sighed. "When you went away, Gin, I was depressed. I secluded myself from everyone, even though Hermione and Ron owled me a lot. I was moody. One second I'd be sitting in bed peacefully reading a book, the next… I'd feel suicidal. I hated it when Vo-" he stopped abruptly, as if hiding something from her.

"What? What is it?" Ginny asked, though she knew the name he was going to say. She still didn't know what was going on.

Harry took a deep breath and continued. "Voldemort's spirit lived for a few years after his death. He continued to haunt me in my dreams and would not let me alone. He kept telling me to kill myself, and one time I almost did. But most of the time, he forced his anger on you and Rachel."

He paused for a moment, as if thinking about their child. Then he continued. "Voldemort hated children. He hated the fact that I was happy with a family and he was rotting in hell. So he decided to end my happy life for his revenge. He forced me to hurt you and Rachel. He willed me to kill the both of you, but somehow I fought him. I loved both of you so much that I wouldn't let him make me do it.

"When you left, he laughed cruelly at me and taunted me about how awful a father I was. I cursed him, and almost killed myself to end all of his thoughts in my head. The only way that I got through all those years was by thinking of my friends, you, and Rachel. Finally, three years after you left, I got in contact with Ron and Hermione again. It had been a long three years.

"Against Voldemort's will, I toldmy friendsabout him. I admitted to hurting you, but it wasn't intentional. At first, Ron looked murderous, I admit," Harry said with a heavy-hearted chuckled, "but they both understood. Hermione made me go to see Dumbledore, and he taught me a very strong branch of Occlumency. At first it seemed as if nothing was happening. Then, although gradually, Voldemort started invading my thoughts less and less. Eventually, there was a final showdown between me and him.

"I don't remember it very well, but I do remember some. I was at a session with Dumbledore, and all of a sudden, the room faded out and I saw nothing for a moment. Then my scar began to throb painfully, and Voldemort's face appeared to me. He taunted me for the last time that day. I used all the resistance I could muster, and he disappeared for good.

"When I came to, I was lying on the floor with Dumbledore standing over me. He sat me up, and although I was weak, I smiled. He asked me what had happened, and I told him, 'Voldemort is gone. I have banished him from the depths of my mind.' Dumbledore had tears in his eyes. 'I am so proud of you, Harry,' he said. 'I always knew you could conquer him.'

"I was very happy that Voldemort was finally out of my head. He had caused me so many problems, Gin. I lost many classmates from his wand… my parents… and so many more from his followers. Sirius… Hagrid…" Harry seemed overcome. "But most of all, he drove you away from me. That hurt the most.

"Dumbledore encouraged me to apologize to you and explain everything. I was afraid you wouldn't believe me. I was afraid you would reject me, and that would hurt more than just ignoring me. I wasn't as lonely because I became friends with Ron and Hermione again. But part of my heart still ached… the part that was for the special someone… the part that only you could heal.

"A year later, I got an owl that said Dumbledore was dying and wanted to speak with me. I apparated to his side immediately. These were his words, Gin. 'Don't pull away from the one you love, Harry. She loves you, you know. All I want is for you to be happy. An old man's last wish for a near son to him.'

Harry took a shuddering breath. He was tearing up. The waiter walked by, and Harry abruptly stopped him, pulled him close, and whispered something in his ear. The waiter looked at him strangely, but Harry just gave him a curt nod and turned back to Ginny.

She was so shocked at his story, that she hadn't said anything, or even commented the whole time. Ginny was still in too much shock to say anything. So he was saying that he was violent only because Voldemort? That seemed to put the pieces to the puzzle together perfectly… why the anger was so sudden … why it happened at a joyful time, or with Rachel … why he seemed so sorry and like he never meant to do anything afterward. Now she understood, and she could feel the tears of happiness coming. She was so relieved that Voldemort had left Harry for good.

Then the anger came. Why couldn't he have told her? He should have! It would have spared her a lot of hurt feelings and he could've gotten help sooner! Everyone would've been better off. She soon realized her anger was from being concerned about his well-being as well as her own.

Then the guilt. How could she have left him? Why couldn't she have tried to understand when he insisted that it wasn't his fault? He almost killed himself, and it was because she had left him. How could she have done something like that? What kind of wife was she?

Suddenly the background music turned up and a song she didn't recognize started to play.

_I try but sometimes I fail  
Now I realize that I need your help  
'Cause I can't make it all by myself  
I need you, you, you , yeah! _

I should know by now there's no way no  
How I could live my life without you  
Still I get caught up in myself  
And talk to you less and less  
And every time that I do  
I come right back to you  
Cause after all my mistakes  
I know that I have to change  
So I put my life in your hands

Ginny found Harry staring at her. Not forcefully, just gently looking into her eyes. She looked back at him and tuned in back in to the song.

I wish I could undo some things that  
I have done in my past  
But I can't erase what's already  
Taken place  
So from now on I'll try to do my best  
Cause after all my mistakes  
I know that I have to change  
So I put my life in your hands

Nobody wants to fall but we fall sometimes  
Then you are there to catch us all  
Every time you look beyond all my faults  
'Cause you know I need another chance  
To get it right you forgive me 'cause I try

As the song came to an end, Harry had tears in his eyes once more. He continued looking at Ginny gently, and then he spoke.

"Sometimes I can't find the words to express myself, but when in doubt… music says all there is to say."

Ginny looked up at him again. She was so moved by his compassion and determination to be understood. Just then, a new song began at the same volume.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know _

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

"You're the reason I want to live, Ginny. You're the one I want to be with for the rest of my life."

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why I need you to hear _

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you _

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you.

Tears were running down Ginny's face silently, and on Harry's face too. "I hope you understand me, Gin. I need you to understand."

Ginny just nodded through her tears with a happy smile on her face. She reached out and embraced him warmly. They sat there, holding each other for a while in pure happiness and comfort. She had her Harry back… and no more Voldemort to ruin their lives. No more Voldemort to tear them apart. Nothing stood in between them now…

Except Dean.

_I do. _The promise of matrimony to Dean played itself over and over in her head.

_I do._

_I do._

_I do. I do. I do._

_But I don't._

_I don't._

Another promise stood out stronger… a promise to herself made all those years ago… _If someday he was able to control himself… if that day came, she promised herself that she would go back. If one day Harry was willing and ready to be a better husband and father, she swore to be there for him._

And that promise was the one she was going to keep.

---

Hi! Do you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! I am so sorry about not updating for a while on my stories. With two stories and back to school, things are going slower once again. Sorry. I really want some more reviews. If I get a lot more, I'll update this story before I bother with the other one. REVIEW! Oh, and special thanks to Hermione2Ron, who suggested the song, I Try by Mary Mary. Thank you!

Kelsey


	4. Aggressive Feelings

Flight of a Dove

Chapter 4

Aggressive Feelings

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter!_

---

Ginny arrived back home later in the afternoon thinking of a certain green-eyed beauty when Dean came downstairs andgreeted her, then looked concerned.

"Is everything all right?" he asked, noticing the distant look in Ginny's eyes.

"Yes. Everything is just fine," she replied softly.

"But it's not. How did it go?" Dean asked.

"Great!" Ginny said a little too enthusiastically.

Dean quirked an eyebrow. "Really?" he said flatly.

"Oh, Dean, I didn't mean it that way…" Ginny said quickly, although in her head, she knew she did. "Harry wasn't violent at all, he was quite the opposite. He's changed, Dean, I know he has. You've got to give him a chance. I think Rachel has the right to meet her father. She's always wondered. Harry would be so wonderful to her…"

"You mean she wasn't happy with me, and I'm not wonderful enough to her," Dean said with a strong hint of anger in his voice.

"Dean, no…" Ginny said desperately. "She was… she-"

"I'm going to bed," Dean said quite flatly. "Say goodnight to Rachel for me, as you say she doesn't want me anymore."

"But it's-" Ginny tried to say, but Dean was already out of sight. "only 7:30," she whispered as an afterthought. Ginny sighed in despair as Dean stomped up the stairs. What had she said? Sure, she'd said how wonderful Harry was… did it seem like she was rubbing it into Dean's face?

_I didn't say anything overly bragging about Harry. Then why did Dean blow up? Is he jealous? Does he know that I want to be with Harry, not him? But how could he know? He can't be a Legilimens or something, can he? No, stop thinking ridiculous thoughts._

Ginny sat on the couch and began reading the Daily Prophet. There was nothing of real interest in the paper. There was just a bunch of rubbish of how Diagon Alley was making record money because it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Without the Death Eaters on the loose, there wasn't really much to write about.

Then, something caught her eye. A small notice at the side of the Prophet had a tiny picture next to it. In the picture, a man was riding a beautiful broom that appeared to be extremely fast, considering how quickly the trees moved across the picture. Ginny stared at it for a moment before reading the notice.

_A new broom is about to be released to the public in about aweek. Please owl any suggestions for the name of the broom. If your name is chosen, you will be able to buy the broom at half price if you will ride the broom and let us use you as an image for the broom to promote sales. _

Ginny stared at the advertisement for a moment and tried to think of a name for the broom when two things happened at once. Ginny heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and Dean appeared and walked towards her. At the same moment, she heard a light pop outside the door.

"Look, Gin, I'm really sor-" Dean began, but was interrupted as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Dean said, and opened the door to reveal Harry Potter. His mood darkened again. "What do you want? Stay away from my house!"

"Harry!" Ginny said, trying to keep the happiness out of her voice, but Dean noticed nonetheless, and glared at her menacingly. "What are you doing here?" she asked, though not accusingly.

"You left this at the restaurant," he said and handed her the promise ring that Dean had given her two years ago.

Ginny blushed so deeply that she could feel her face becomewarmer. This was so embarrassing. She had been fingering that ring in the restaurant while she pondered who she wanted to be with. "Thanks. It… must have, er, fallen off my finger," she said lamely, for Dean knew how tight the ring had perfectly fit on her finger.

"I wasn't sure if you actually wanted it back, but I came anyway," he said with a wink, and Ginny turned an even deeper shade of red. How dare he say that in front of Dean? _How dare he!_

"You're such a jokester, Potter," Dean spat.

"Oh, I wasn't joking," Harry said smiling.

"You asshole," Dean shouted, and launched himself upon Harry, knocking him over and sending them both flying into the bushes beside the porch. Ginny cried out in dismay.

"Stop it, you two!" she screamed. "What thebloody helldo you think you're doing?"

But the two of them continued to fight. All magic was abandoned as Dean punched Harry in the face and Harry kicked Dean in the stomach to get him off. Dean cringed momentarily, but once again launched himself into the fight. He slapped Harry's face, leaving a red welt. Harry retaliated by punching Dean in the chin, sending him flying backwards. His mouth was bleeding.

Ginny tried to pull Dean away from Harry, but to no avail. He just growled and slapped her arm rather hard, so she let go. She screamed in frustration. They were out of control.

"Impedimenta!" she screeched, finally having the sense to draw out her wand. Dean froze, and Harry glared at him in disgust, but Ginny pointed her wand at him and froze him too.

"Now you two listen, and listen well!" she said angrily. "Harry, how dare you talk like that in front of my husband? And Dean! How dare you launch yourself at my friend? I'm ashamed at the both of you! Now, I expect no more fighting or anything whatsoever when you can move again."

However, the two had different ideas. They regained their movement in a few seconds, and right away Harry launched himself at Dean and started pummeling him mercilessly. Dean could hardly do anything but deflect a few of the punches. A few words could be heard between them.

"She always loved me…" Harry.

"She left you, you bastard…" Dean.

"We kissed at lunch, you bitch…" Harry!

"Liar!"Dean.

Before Harry could come back with some more profanity and insults, Ginny cursed them both with the full body bind.

"THAT'S IT!" she screeched. "Harry, I'll be back. I'm disgusted with you."

Ginny could tell that Dean was managing a small smirk, despite the body bind. "Don't you be smirking at me! You're just as much to blame as he is! I'm laying you on the couch, and I'm not performing the counter-curse for a few hours."

The trace of a smirk left immediately as Ginny Wingardium-Leviosa-ed Dean into the house and plopped him down none-too-lightly on the couch. Then she turned back to Harry. She was on the verge of tears.

"I was about ready to accept you, you know," she said quietly to Harry. "I was that close. Now… I don't know anymore. I just don't know," she said, feeling the tears coming. She blinked furiously.

"I'm going to perform the countercurse on you so you can get home. Just… stay away from my house, Harry Potter. For now, just leave me alone."

Ginny muttered the countercurse and instantly Harry stood up, coming towards her. "Ginny, I didn't mean to… I just got out of control… I-"

"I don't want to hear it. Not right now. Stay away from me for a day. Don't show up here soon."

Harry looked as if he were about to protest, but Ginny could hardly hold back the tears any longer, so she hurried inside and slammed the door behind her. There was a knock on the door a moment later, but she refused to answer it. In a long few minutes, there was a light pop from outside. Harry had apparated home.

Ginny screamed in frustration, and sobbed into the pillow on her bed. How could those two men be so violent? How could they lose control like that? She sighed. She needed to decide who was more to blame: Dean or Harry. Immediately she thought Dean for launching himself at Harry. But he had been provoked. There was no way that Harry should've pushed the promise ring issue like that. That was out of line. And, why did he think he could just show up at their house? Just because she had spent the day with him and…

_You kissed._

The unbidden voice told her that. His lips had felt so perfect and warm against hers. She wanted to forget that moment… nothing would ever be right again…

Ginny slowly fell into a troubled sleep. She was aroused when Dean knocked on her door and walked into their room after what seemed like mere minutes.

"Leave me alone," Ginny mumbled into the pillow.

"I refuse to take any crap from you," Dean said harshly, then continued. "I will not be shooed. This is my room too, you know."

"Fine. I'll go nap on the couch. You can have your room back," Ginny retorted. "Just don't bother me."

"Ginny, that's not what I meant. I refuse to take any crap from you… as in, you are going to talk to me whether you like it or not," Dean said firmly.

"Well, I don't like it," Ginny replied loudly, her voice rising. "And _I_ won't take any crap from _you_. Go away, Dean!"

"No!"

"I said, leave me alone, or-" Ginny shrieked loudly, but was cut off.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Ginny froze instantly. She was helpless.

"Now you will listen to me," Dean said with a smirk. "And listen well. I refuse to have you meet Potter anywhere at all anymore. He is just stirring up trouble. You and me were meant to be together, and I will not have thatscum shitting things up! He's just a bloody loser who wants to cause you misery."

Ginny's mind screamed in fury. _Harry is not a loser! He is NOT trying to shit up my life and cause misery… he's trying to repair our relationship. Dean, let me speak right now! YOU'RE THE SON OF A BITCH-_

"Ginny, you do not love him. You love me. Let me show you."

He jumped on top of her.

She tried to recoil, she tried to edge away… roll off the bed… anything. But she could not move, for the full body bind was still on her. Dean was kissing her aggressively, forcefully pressing his lips on hers… he was _hurting_ her. _Get off me! GET OFF!_

But he wouldn't get off. He was putting all of his weight on her, and his kisses finally left her mouth and allowed her a breath. But he was kissing her lower… she cringed inwardly. _He can't do this to me. He can't just petrify me and do this…_

His lips were back on hers again… he pressed so hard that she knew she would be bruised tomorrow.This feeling did not have any pleasure in it... at all.

Ginny could finally feel the body bind wearing off, and she managed to blink. Dean was too busy to notice her wiggling her fingers and finally, to jerk her head away and butt her head against his _hard_… he reeled back for a second, then tried to kiss her again, pressing himself against her so she couldn't escape. But she was quickly regaining movement, so she managed to shove him off of her slightly and do the only thing that she could against the fading spell.

She rolled off the bed.

Ginny, with Dean on top of her, crashed into the hard wood floor. It wouldn't have been so bad if Dean hadn't landed on top of her, causing her to be winded and aching all over. The room blurred as she realized that her head was pounding… she had hit it against the floor extremely hard.

The room slowly faded into blackness, and the last thing she saw was Dean on top of her.

---

When Ginny woke up, she had a splitting headache and was sore all over. She groaned softly and then tried to sit up, but the room was spinning and she felt sick.

Then, the events before she blacked out played before her mind. She panicked. Ginny opened her eyes, and once the spinning stopped, she saw that a man was standing beside her, and she was lying in her bed.

But it wasn't Dean.

It was Harry.

---

Dun dun dun! Harry to the rescue! Please review! Sorry for the long wait… I just started up another 2-hour tennis clinic, in addition to the two 1.5 hour clinics and an hour lesson I already do in one week… so I hope you can understand, lol. Plus, my teachers decided to overload us with 3 projects this week. English, science, and SS. Urgh. Anyway, let me know what you think! This is getting posted slower since I'm now doing two stories… so read my other story if you're bored! Byee!

-Kelsey


	5. Sweet Dreams

Flight of a Dove

Chapter 5

Sweet Dreams

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! NOOO don't sue!_

-

"H-Harry?" Ginny stuttered in shock. "What are you doing here?"

The room was spinning, but she could definitely tell that it was Harry, not Dean. Blimey, she had a hell of a headache.

"Well, I tried to deliver an owl to you to say how sorry I was for everything, but Hedwig came back immediately and kept pecking at me, motioning to your picture. I figured something must have been wrong, so I apparated here immediately."

Harry faltered. "I – er, didn't like what I saw. So here I am," he finished, leaving out the details.

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Where's Dean? I'm going to send that asshole to hell once I get a hold of him…"

Harry shifted nervously. "I – er, don't think you'll be needing to do that, Gin. I took care of him."

Ginny looked up at him. "What exactly did you do?"

Harry once again shifted his feet uncomfortably. "Erm, please don't get mad Ginny, I was just so enraged at him for taking advantage of you. It doesn't matter. You don't need to know. So, how are you feeling? Is there anything I can do?"

Harry's attempt at a diversion didn't work. "Harry, tell me right now. Don't make me hex you."

Harry grinned despite the situation. "Too bad your wand's out of reach, Gin," he said, gesturing toward the dresser.

"Shit," was all Ginny had to say. "Harry, I'm warning you… tell me right now… or…"

Harry held his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "Alright, alright. Dean's… still here, you could say."

Ginny's eyes flashed in anger. "I thought you took care of him! Get him OUT! I never want to see him again!"

Harry stared at the floor. "You won't see him again. Not the way he used to be, I mean," Harry mumbled, turning around and rummaging on the dresser. When he turned around again, he had a small glass jar in his hands. Inside of it was a small fly, buzzing around inside of it.

Ginny tried horribly hard to laugh, forcing her mouth shut. "You didn't!" she said, trying to sound menacing, though it came out sounding amusing and slightly loud.

Harry chuckled. "I did."

Ginny summoned up her most fierce expression, sitting up slightly. Then, finally giving in, she collapsed on the bed in laughter.

Harry laughed too, and Ginny couldn't help but look longingly into his face as he laughed. She missed that laugh from so long ago… it was so warm, genuine, peaceful, and…

Loving.

Harry slowly moved closer to the bed and sat next to her. He looked deep into her eyes. Ginny shivered. This always gave her the feeling that he was looking deep inside her soul. She looked longingly back into those emerald green eyes of his. Gazing deep inside, the bright green deepened, as she spiraled down… down… down in the sea of pleasant shining emeralds.

Suddenly Ginny was brought back to the present. Harry was lying beside her, massaging her neck slightly. She sighed in pleasure. Her sore muscles relaxed a bit, and she felt so warm next to him.

Then they made eye contact again, and Ginny froze. This was so awkward… yet so right. They stared at each other for a few more moments, Ginny in a trance.

Suddenly, Ginny felt his lips on hers. She froze in shock. Harry was kissing her! Harry Potter is kissing ME, Ginny Weasley! Harry wrapped his arms around her neck, and finally Ginny snapped out of her trance. She ran her hands through his hair, and he slid his hand to the back of her head. He slowly slid Ginny's hairband out of her hair, and she shivered. She had missed that feeling for so long… how he ever so delicately pulled it out.

Nothing could ruin the moment. Ginny could hear the buzzing of an angry fly in the background, but didn't care. Harry was caressing her hair softly, and Ginny moaned. Her eyes were drooping, and she was so tired…

Harry seemed to sense that Ginny wasn't kissing him back anymore, so he pulled away questioningly.

"I'm sorry, Gin… I shouldn't have done that…"

"No, it's okay Harry. I'm just tired is all. I… I enjoyed that," she said, blushing deeply.

Harry smiled warmly. "You get your sleep. I could use some myself. Do you mind?"

Ginny grinned. "Not at all," she said, moving over so there was room for Harry in the bed.

"Sweet dreams," Harry whispered. Ginny quickly fell into a contented sleep with Harry's arms around her. Needless to say, Ginny hadn't slept this well in 9, long years.

-

A/N: Don't get any wrong ideas here. Nothing happened.

-

Ginny opened her eyes feeling very refreshed. She felt a presence next to her and panicked at first, thinking it was Dean. Then she relaxed as she saw the sleeping form of Harry, slowing moving up and down with his rhythmic breathing.

Ginny smiled contentedly. Everything had been so hectic the past couple of days, and now, for the first time, she knew… everything would be all right. She had the one man she wanted to spend her life with… and two perfect children…

_My children!_ Ginny bolted upright in the bed abruptly. How long had they been home from school?

Harry stirred next to her. He mumbled something before his eyes snapped open. "Ginny? What's wrong?"

"The kids! What time is it? They must have gotten back from school hours ago!"

Harry chuckled. "I saw them downstairs when I first got here. They looked as if they had just gotten home, and Rachel was fixing a snack. So I added a bit of a quickly concocted sleeping potion to their snacks so they wouldn't see you in trouble or anything. They'll probably be waking up in less than an hour or so."

Ginny shook her head in admiration. Harry sure had this all under control! She noticed the distant look in his eyes. "What are you thinking about, Harry?" she asked softly.

Harry sighed. "Rachel. The way she was looking at me when I saw them… it was scary. It was as if she knew me… remembered me or something. Blimey, it was frightful looking into her eyes. Are my eyes really that green?"

Ginny smiled. "Yes, they are. Now you can finally understand how people can get hypnotized by your glance," she teased him. "You sure have that effect on me."

"I've noticed," Harry said with a smirk. "But you don't need green eyes to have that effect on me." He kissed her lightly, but pulled away after a few seconds. "We'd better go check on the kids."

"Harry, could we talk first?" Ginny asked uncomfortably.

"Sure," Harry agreed.

"Well… it's just… Dean." The buzzing in the background became noticeably louder. "Do you…" she paused and took a deep breath. "Do you want to get back together?" she blurted out quickly, dreading the response.

"Of course, Ginny," Harry said, surprised. "Why wouldn't I? You're the one who shouldn't want to get back together with me. I've been awful to you and Rachel."

"No, Harry. You weren't awful to me and Rachel. It was Voldemort. Not you."

They embraced for a moment, and then a voice sounded outside the door. "Mum?"

Ginny hopped out of bed quickly. "Rachel? Is that you?"

The door opened and Rachel stepped inside. Ginny was mortified. How would Rachel react when she saw a stranger, not her father, in the room?

But Rachel just stared at Harry intently, then looked back at her mother, then back at Harry.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked without sounding too rude.

"Er…" Harry began hesitantly, but Ginny cut in.

"Rachel, I think you need to sit down here by Mum. Bring Sally in too. I have a lot to explain to both of you."

Rachel hesitated, but her instincts told her that this man with green eyes looked strangely familiar from long ago, and that he hadn't just come in the house to put sleeping potion in her snack. She could trust him. She called out the door for Sally, who appeared momentarily.

"Could both of you sit down? I have a lot to talk to you about," Ginny said.

Sally stuck out her lip. "Not until you tell me who this is! Sally will not sit down! He put this sour stuff in my drink! That wasn't very nice of him," she pouted. "And it made me sleepy."

Harry bit his lip to contain his laughter. Ginny elbowed him in the ribs, obviously trying not to burst out too. Harry was a genius.

"I guess I need to reread the recipe, huh?" Harry asked, grinning. "Maybe we'll just have to add some more sugar next time then." Sally smiled widely too.

"I like you. You're funny," she said, giggling. "But who are you?"

Harry looked to Ginny again. "Sally, you need to sit down. Harry will make you some sweet lemonade if you behave."

Sally jumped into a chair. "'Kay."

Ginny took a deep breath. She wasn't ready to tell them everything, but there was some things that couldn't wait. "Daddy… won't be staying here anymore," she said hesitantly, bracing herself for the kids' reactions.

Rachel was still just staring at Harry, looking as if she hadn't heard what her Mum said, though Ginny knew she had. Sally didn't even look that sad.

"I don't like Daddy anymore. He shoved me up against the wall yesterday when I wouldn't eat my spinach soup. It hurt," she said, rolling up her sleeve to reveal an ugly bruise on her shoulder. Then Sally looked horrified. "Don't tell him! He told me not to tell anyone, or he'd lock me in the cupboard and never let me out!"

Ginny's eyes narrowed and turned cold. Harry, no longer able to contain himself, jumped out of the bed, grabbed the jar with the fly inside, and hurled it out the window. It didn't break, however, because it hit the bushes below.

Ginny put her arm on Harry's. "Harry, you shouldn't have done that. If Dea- _he_ got out, he could easily slip inside sometime and… I just couldn't take it."

Rachel seemed to understand what was going on now, having heard Ginny's slip, but Sally looked confused. "I don't like flies either, but why did you keep one in a jar? You should have just smooshded it and thrown it away! Or let it fly fr_eeee_!" she emphasized.

"No, no. We couldn't let this fly free," Harry said darkly. "But everything's okay now."

"So Sally, Daddy hurt you?" Ginny asked fearfully. Sally nodded, whimpering. "Well, he won't hurt you anymore."

"He slammed me up against the wall and my head hurt," Sally said softly. "He was mean."

Rachel cut in. "Could you please just get to the point with your visitor? I think we understand that our father isn't coming back."

Sally's eyes widened. "No! He can't leave! Well, I guess maybe. After what he did to Rachel."

"Rachel, what did he do to you?" Ginny asked, her voice rising in panic. What could he possibly do worse than slamming a poor 5-year-old against a wall hard enough to bruise her?

Rachel stared at the floor. "He beat me. He said I cursed his family, and that I never should have been born. He said the day some man… I forget his name… came back ruined his life. He denied me as his daughter."

Ginny pulled Rachel into a hug. "It'll be okay, honey. Everything will be fine."

Rachel stared at Harry over Ginny's shoulder. "It's you," she whispered.

"What?" Harry said, shocked.

"It's you. You're the man… you're my real father."

Harry was surprised that Rachel could figure this out. Then again, his eyes did give it away. "Yes, I am."

Ginny spoke up. "Girls, this is your new daddy… Harry Potter."

Smiles were exchanged throughout the room, and everyone pulled into a group hug. They were a family. Ginny was looking forward to many happy years to come.

-

Okay, a bit too perfect of an ending and corny, but oh well. I've waited much too long to update, so I felt I had to get something up. This semester, I'm taking French 2, so my free period is gone, and I have hardly any time during the week to write. I'm posting a new story, a humor/romance story called Trading Diaries, where Ginny and Hermione mix up their diaries and everyone's feelings for each other are finally revealed. Please take the time to read and review it when it comes out! Thanks!

Oh, and should I have one more chapter to this? Just a short epilogue of the wedding? Let me know! REVIEW!

Kelsey


End file.
